I believe thing called love
by Petronia-Reznor
Summary: Remus se siente atraido por Lucius, pero en realidad adora a Sirius; no sabe que es lo que esta pasando en su corazon.


I BELIEVE THING CALLED LOVE  
  
Es de noche aquí en la escuela, sin embargo te espero en la biblioteca; desgraciadamente tenemos otro trabajo juntos, aunque ese "desgraciadamente" no suena muy apropiado, tal vez influya las manos sudorosas y un pequeño ataque de risa que lucha por salir; pero en estos últimos meses he descubierto que el amor existe.  
  
Tal vez no sea ese tipo de amor que siente un hombre por una mujer o viceversa, principalmente porque tu y yo somos del mismo sexo, tampoco tiene que ver con el amor que tengo hacia mis amigos como Lily y James, y no alcanza a ser como el amor que le profeso a mi queridísimo Sirius. Pero de todas formas, eso sobrepasa lo normal y me cuesta creerlo, y me duele sentirlo.  
  
Es verdad, tu fuiste algunos años atrás alguien muy importante en mi vida, sentía hacia ti una atracción por decirlo así "magnética" deseaba tenerte a mi lado en todo momento, aunque tal ves este no era tu deseo, de todas maneras agradezco a todas las divinidades no haberlo demostrado en exceso; pero, creo que eso no fue por mi propio deseo, nunca pareciste interesarte en mi, colocaste mucha atención mas en Severus, razón por la cual decidí dejar este sentimiento a un lado y encontrar nuevas oportunidades.  
  
Severus, el grandioso Severus, una estupenda persona en verdad, a pesar de todo lo que lo impedía fue muy bueno conmigo, y aun ahora lo es. Me costaba creer que el me había ganado, que había conseguido lo que yo, ni siquiera en mis sueños llegaba a poseer; pero el merecía todo eso y mas, me es imposible negarlo; te amaba y aun lo hace, de una manera que yo nunca pude llegar a hacerlo, de una manera tan incondicional y sumisa que muchas veces resulta enfermante.  
  
Nunca sentirás la envidia, la ira y la furia que sentí (emociones que casi nunca visitan mi corazón), cuando me contaba sus avances, cuando me contó su primer beso contigo, cuando describió tan profundamente cada emoción; lo envidie, lo envidie como nunca he envidiado ni envidiare a nadie; porque nunca he sido capaz de hacerlo, y desde ese entonces mi trato contigo ha sido muy lejano.  
  
Pero a pesar de todo, Severus después se veía muy alejado de ti; solo se acercaba a ti cuando lo necesitabas, para pedir un favor académico, moral o sexual. Siempre estaba tan preparado para todo, que empezó a hartar a todos, empezando por ti, después de seis años era patético verlo en esa situación tan monstruosa.  
  
Oh si, siempre has sido malvado, siempre te has burlado de las personas como ahora, aunque antes era peor, desde hace años Severus siempre ha estado como bufón y hazmerreír entre tu y tus amigos, hablas de lo idiota que llega a ser a veces, cuentas como puedes manejarlo con un solo dedito, mientras el acude a ti con una mirada soñadora esperando que tu se la devuelvas. Pero no solo te burlas de el, sino de casi todas las personas que te rodean, sobretodo porque saben que la mayoría de ellas vive por ti.  
  
Pero a mi, una tarde me dijiste que nunca me criticarías, y solo tengo la opción de creerte, aunque seas el padre de las mentiras y del engaño; aunque nunca has demostrado tu titulo conmigo; has estado burlándote de mis amigos frente a mi, y yo no divulgo una palabra, aunque en esas criticas nunca nombras a mi amado Sirius, y eso seria lo que básicamente me afectaría.  
  
No se que pensara el y mis amigos acerca de esto, lo había tratado de ocultar lo mejor posible, pero recuerdas la fiesta de Halloween, Sirius salio con la brillante idea de que tomáramos licor, y vamos, quien podría decirle que no a ese bello rostro, y entre risas y carcajadas lo confesé, no dijeron nada solamente les hice prometer que nadie además de nosotros cuatro lo sabría, y gracias a Merlín hasta ahora ha sido así.  
  
¿Sirius?, que dudas recorrerán su mente, el sabe que lo amo mas que a todo en el mundo, sabe que a pesar de todo estaré siempre ahí, sin importar su indiferencia y que todo lo que le quiero, no sobrepase la necesidad, porque a pesar de todo mi amor, la necesidad es mucho mas grande, nunca podría imaginarme sin el, por eso alcahueteo todos sus caprichos, solo por mantenerlo a mi lado.  
  
Sabes que otra cosa me preocupa: Narcisa, ella ha sido tu sombra desde tercero, al tiempo que yo me alejaba, se notaba lo feliz que eres con ella, pero mientras esa amistad o ese amor o tal ves ambos duro estable, lo que hicieras o dejaras de hacer me traía sin cuidado, no fue si no hasta mucho tiempo después que volvió a importarme tu vida.  
  
Esta bien, Narcisa y tu son la pareja perfecta, ambos tan elegantes, tan altos y tan deseados, y tengo muy planteado en la mente nunca ser capas siquiera de luchar contra ella, ella es mucho mas amble, mas inteligente y mas normal. Pero ese normal, es lo que hace que ella tampoco escape de tus críticas, criticas lo inocente que es, lo mucho que le falta conocer, y no voy negar que sea cierto.  
  
¿Quieres saber que es lo que mas me atrae de ti?, son tus increíbles cambios de personalidad, porque mientras que hoy puedes tratarme como a un cualquiera muy desdichado del montón, y podamos estar insultándonos todo el día, mañana puedes llegar mas dulce que un arequipe y la charla diaria va a estar totalmente normal, interrumpida solamente por algunos sonrojos míos.  
  
¿Y sabes que es lo que ha mejorado con el tiempo? Tus ganas de estar conmigo, es muy extraño el día en que no me diriges la palabra o te sientas sobre mi puesto, siempre para hacerme reír y luego reír tu, y cuando sonríes luego de verme a mi, es el mejor espectáculo que puede haber. Porque no son las sonrisas sádicas o llenas de sarcasmo, son sonrisas sinceras que casi nunca brindas a nadie. Por eso me siento muy afortunado.  
  
Por fin llegas, me buscas rápidamente con la mirada, no se como logro saberlo, pero así es, lo se, aun teniendo la mirada sobre mi libro, solo demuestro interesarme hasta cuando estas sobre la mesa con tu mirada puesta en mi. Yo solo reacciono levantando las cejas, pero dando una semisonrisa.  
  
Me saludas estrechando mi mano, en aquel momento recuerdo cuanto tiempo hace que no tomas mi mano entre las tuyas, y cuanto hace que no me llevas por los pasillos con tu fuerte brazo sobre mis hombros, siempre se piensa que cuando crezcamos vamos a tener mas confianza, pero es todo lo contrario, ahora cada muestra de cariño resulta embarazosa.  
  
Eso es lo que extraño de los tiempos pasados, la poca importancia que tenia el que dirán, pero lo que me alegro de no sentir ya, es esa envidia ni esos celos enfermizos, que nunca llegaron a lograr nada, en eso si he madurado y mucho me alegro decirte, lastima que en lo demás no, mas bien retrocedí a ser un niño de nuevo.  
  
Pero me alegra ser ese niño, que puede hablar contigo de todo, con el que te gusta insultarte, al que empujas, miras mal y luego le sonríes, con el que nunca peleas enserio y se ríe de todos tus chistes. Que es capas de mirarte como si tú fueras un hermano mayor, del que no espera nada y lo soporta todo.  
  
Comenzamos a hacer el trabajo, o mas bien empiezo a hacerlo yo, tu me hablas de lo que hoy hizo Severus, de tus nuevas zapatillas que te compro tu padre, luego te burlas de mi letra, de mis dibujos, esperando que soy capas de responderte, luego dices un chiste, tu como siempre esperas que yo me ría primero y luego lo haces tu.  
  
Nunca cambiaria esto por nada, nunca puedo ser tan feliz como cuando estoy contigo, me siento tan privilegiado, tan fuera de este mundo que a pesar de lo pasado no me arrepiento de haberte conocido.  
  
"Hemos" avanzado mucho por hoy, podríamos dejarlo hasta aquí y continuar mañana, porque ya estoy muy cansado, pero decides seguir hablando y yo no puedo resistir esa oferta, hablamos durante horas pasando por el clima, los insectos, los estudios, aunque nada tenga que ver lo uno con lo otro no interesa.  
  
Es tan emocionante, casi excitante tener una charla contigo, cada conversación es tan diferente a la que llevamos con Sirius, porque con Sirius todo se basa en la seriedad, nada sobrepasa ese contexto, todo es claro y preciso, y aunque no sea muy divertido es entretenido. En cambio una conversación contigo mi rubio es perfecta, ninguna es igual a la anterior, ni siquiera parecida, pero casi siempre es un debate, donde ninguno gana, pero ninguno de los dos aceptamos perder.  
  
Debemos irnos, tu siempre acostumbras a llegar temprano a tu sala común, es obvio que deseas estar cerca de Narcisa, yo por lo general estoy solo y parezco un búho así que llego a leer.  
  
Por el camino colocas tu mano sobre mi hombro, no abrazándome, sino descansando tu peso sobre mí, y aunque pesas mucho no me quejo ni mucho menos me gusta sentirte ahí, a mi ladito. De repente me tropiezo y casi caigo de no haber sido por tus fabulosos reflejos, y me sostienes y demoras unos segundos teniendo con tu mano la mía.  
  
Esos segundos son eternos para mí, es fascinante sentir que tu mano toca la mía y verte sonreír, prácticamente seguimos todo el camino contigo burlándote de mí, por casi haberme caído, pero no siento rencor ni nada, me es imposible sentirlo contra ti. Te dejo cerca de las mazmorras, nunca me has querido enseñar el camino hacia tu sala común, aunque obviamente yo ya lo conozco muy bien, te despides levantando un dedo, una señal no muy decente, que lo único que hace es que me ría de nuevo.  
  
Ahora si voy a mi sala común, no importa que no me acompañes, desde siempre me ha gustado la soledad, así que ese no es ningún problema, y así tendré tiempo de pensar en ti y en Sirius, en cual voy a decidir amar por el resto de mi existencia, así no sea correspondido y con cual voy a seguir siempre una conversación.  
  
Y aunque tu creas que no existe una cosa llamada amor, yo si creo que existe, estoy seguro que eso es lo que hace que yo me levante cada día, el que me hace tener fuerzas para seguir adelante, esperando solamente que algún día pueda sentirlo por una persona que sienta eso mismo hacia mi.  
  
I BELIEVE IN A THING CALLED LOVE  
  
Can't explain all the feelings That you're making me feel My heart's in overdrive And you're behind the steering wheel  
  
Touching you, touching me Touching you, God you're touching me  
  
I believe in a thing called love Just listen to the rhythm of my hart There's a chance we could make it now We'll be rocking ´till the sun goes down I believe in a thing called love Ooh!  
  
I want to kiss you every minute, every hour, every day You got me in a spin but everything is A.OK!  
  
FIN.  
  
Notas de la autora: ¿Hola como están? Solo quería decirles que opinen y digan si debo seguir escribiendo las estupideces que me pasan o tal ves debería dejarlas a un lado.  
  
Bueno, la canción es de Darkness, un grupo no tan nuevo, pero hasta ahora los conozco con esta canción y me parece buena, y me gusta mucho la ropa del vocalista.  
  
El narrador es Lupin, el criticón es Lucius, su admirador es Severus, y el querido de Lupin es Sirius.  
  
Esto esta basado en una historia real (la mía).  
  
Y ya encontré a mi Lupin roquero: Stuart Twonsend (Lestat en la reina de los condenados, película que no he podido conseguir)  
  
Hasta la próxima.  
  
Némesis Riddle. 


End file.
